A night with a Nord 18
by DarkNocturnal
Summary: Just me being dirty minded. I was playing Oblivion and i was doing a quest where you had to go rescue an Argonian's daughter from being sacrificed. Me being a teenager, i thought about boobies and it led to me creating an account and writing this nonsense, but yea hope you enjoy it :) just one last warning though, it is very rude so... try no to be too disgusted.


****Suitable for Adults and dirty minded Teenagers only****

Now this is just me being sick minded and bored, i typed this up tonight in about 2 hours, so i hadn't really gave much thought about a storyline and also cause this is my first submission, but i may add to this in the future if anyone wants me to :/ hope you enjoy :)

A night with a Nord

The Nord came deep into her ass as she laid on top of him. Hot jets of the luscious white goo filled up her hole in a matter of seconds, so much she was literally overflowing. Cum poured out of her tight argonian ass, slowly flowing down the shaft of her lovers large throbbing cock. He grabbed hold of her ass, a hand on each cheek, and spread her hole wide...she liked what he was doing."are you ready for seconds?" he whispered to her. she giggled." i don't know if i can take much more of you" she responded.

The next session began. He started slowly, thrusting in and out of her tight hole gently. The cum from the last fuck came oozing out of her with each thrust, flowing down her butt cleavage eventually reaching her tight, wet pussy. "how much cum do you have?" she asked as she finally caught her breath.. "you'll just have to wait and see..." the nord whispered in her ear, as he started to speed up. His hands left her ass as he held her waist tight. His sack smashed against her ass, making a wet splatting noise every time as the nord began to thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could. "BY...THE...GODS! " she screamed as he pummelled her behind. The juices from the previous fuck where now exploding out of her deep hole, shooting off in every direction. She was definitely going to have to change the sheets tomorrow...it was making quite a mess.

The argonian could feel his huge meat stick going in and out of her, stretching her hole a great deal more than she thought possible. She 'd never felt so good. But she also felt something building up inside of her... something that felt better... The nords hand's moved back down to her big wet juicy ass, he grasped her butt cheeks as he pounded her tight cum filled hole with all his might. "OHHH...BY THE GODS...I'M...I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as his ripped her ass apart with his huge throbbing spear. Jizz was squirting out of her ass left, right and centre, and he hadn't even cum again...but he was about to. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." the argonian screamed out in pleasure as she climaxed, her pussy hadn't even been played with yet and was as wet as the ocean. She sat upright on top of him, balancing on his dick. He twisted her nipples as she perched upon him, resting from the immense feeling she had just endured. It was ecstasy. He pulled her down and began sucking on her perky nipples. she giggled "That was the greatest feeling i've ever had"..."i never thought a nord would have such skill when it came to pleasuring an Argonian like myself"... she said with what breath she had left. "You don't want to stop now do you?" the nord said. She was quite surprised that he was still willing to keep going, most men before would not have the stamina to complete such a task." well of course, if you can ke..." before she could finish, he began ramming her ass again, this time he was all engines go from the start.

With his right arm clutching her waist, and his left holding up her tail, the nord ravaged her tight butthole with huge, cum covered cock. Her ass was still filled to the brim with his white, gooey fluids, and he was about to give her some more. "aaaahhh...aahh ... i'm gonna cum" he grunted as he destroyed her tight fuckhole. The Argonian was on the verge of cumming again herself" Yes...yes...fuck that ass...yeah..." she moaned as his sack slapped up against her big wet ass. "AHHHHHHHHH..." he grunted as he shot his huge load straight into her already cum filled asshole.

With his huge dick docked inside her and the cum he had given her earlier having filled up the inside of her butthole , the nord's vast amount of cum that he had just pumped inside her came squirting out of the Argonians tight ass, like a tidal wave of white goo. Layers of cum covered his dick, sack and legs, but the main victim was the Argonian and her bedroom. Instead of her ass being the natural scaly green colour it should have been, it was almost completely covered in translucent white goo from the explosion of juices that had been happening inside of her once-tight butthole. White fluid was slowy dripping down off of her tail and onto the bed sheets, the sheets in question had been absolutely drenched in the two's combined liquids. Their fluids were dripping down the side of the bed and onto the floor, some of the cum had even reached the nearby cabinet, and had put out a candle. The place was a complete mess. "you ready for thirds?" the Nord said, smiling. The Argonian couldn't believe it...


End file.
